


Suit & Tie

by get_out_of_my_cas



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_out_of_my_cas/pseuds/get_out_of_my_cas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go on a hunt together, Cas wearing Dean's suit and Dean wearing Sam's. Dean suit is a little tight around Cas in places that are driving Dean crazy, and it's only until they make it to the Impala that they can shed those damn suits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit & Tie

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late at night when I was borderline asleep, and it's unedited, so don't expect much.  
> Tumblr is name-number-nightmare  
> Kudos are always nice : )

Dean and Cas go on a hunt together. Cas wears Dean’s fed suit, Dean wears Sam’s (even though its way to big for him). Simple Salt & Burn. 

Except when Cas is interrogating this suspect in Dean’s suit, the pants just a little tight on Cas’ ass, its rubbing Dean all the wrong (or right) ways but- shit, Dean has to be professional. People’s lives are at stake. 

But fuck the collar is too loose and is exposing Cas neck and a peek of his collarbone and soon enough Dean’s wiggling hard under the table, clicking his pen repeatedly, until Castiel’s had enough. 

"Dean is something agitating you, you seem on edge." Cas asks, letting the suspect loose. It was a dead end anyways. 

"I’m fine, Cas," Dean replies, not even sparing himself a glance. He knows he wouldn’t be able to control himself so close to Cas. Cas. Whose wearing his clothes right now. Whose breath smells like peppermint and whose smile’s a ray of sunshine. 

"If something’s bothering you then we can-"

Dean cuts him off midsentence by grabbing his tie and yanking him forward, flush unto him. He kisses the lights of out him, yanking his tie off to expose the side of Cas’ neck. He takes no time in making his way down to suck a hickey right under Cas’ jaw, and at this point is practically grinding himself into Cas. 

And Cas is just as happy to reciprocate. 

They make a clean getaway to the Impala without anyone seeing them, and spend the next 10 minutes in a frantic haze as they try to rip each others clothes off, but it’s not fast enough. Dean needs this now. He needs it more then anything. 

Soon it’s over, and Cas is just about passed out in the backseat from exhaustion. Dean decides to drive, not wanting to leave Sammy alone in the hotel room since they promised they’d be back for dinner. 

After a guilty second round in the backseat, (and no, Dean did not whisper ‘fuck i love you so much’ into the nape of Cas’ neck as he teetered on the edge of blacking out from pure pleasure) they make it back to the room before sundown.

"Hey you’re back. I was beginning to worry." Sam says from his bed, not bothering to look up from his book.

"Yea sorry we got held up," Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to not sound like Cas had just had him slurring profanities in the backseat of his car not 10 minutes ago. 

Dean looks to Cas, whose almost fallen asleep on his bed. His suit is disheveled, the top button undone and the collar-Shit. Fuck. Oh god, fuck.

Their ties. They’re switched. Fuck, they must have mixed them up when they were getting dressed in the car. Fuck, how could they be so careless. Dean curses under his breath. 

Sam won’t notice, will he? Dean thinks. Fuck, of course he will, Dean immediately realizes. 

"Alright well I’m gonna grab dinner," Sam says before putting his book down on the bedside table. He gets up and crosses Dean but stops.

"This a new tie?" Sam asks, pinching it between his fingers. 

Dean goes pale. 

"uh, um- yea," Dean says, stuttering like some goddamn 2 year old. 

"I like it," Sam says, before turning to wave goodbye to comatose Cas and exit through the the door. 

When he’s gone, Dean collapses into Cas’ bed, exhausted but also relieved. Fuck, that was so close. 

Cas leans over.

"How much time you think we got," Cas asks, grabbing Dean’s tie and sitting up and over to straddle him.

"10, 15 minutes tops" Dean says, a smile sliding onto his face.

"I can work with that," Cas says, before going in for Dean’s lips.

Their ties end up on the floor, with the rest of their clothes. It isn’t ‘till later when Cas is picking them up before Sam comes back that he takes a second to look at the tie Dean was wearing.

"I like this," Cas replies, a shit-eating grain plastered on his face, "it suits you"

"Fuck you, Cas"

But next time Dean goes to pick out a tie, somehow the same one always manages to wind up around his neck.


End file.
